The Three Potters
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: My first fanfiction. An alternate reality where Harry had two sisters- Lily and Rose.
1. Prologue

The Three Potters

PROLOUGE:

Lily and James Potter watched as Harry, Rose, and Willow ran around the room. They were all one year old today, and though Lord Voldemort was targeting their family, she couldn't help but smile at the children's antics. Harry jumped on the broom Sirius had sent him, and the other two girls chased after the boy, seemingly over their disappointment about not receiving anything from their godfather.

No one but Dumbledore and the five of them knew that the two girls existed. Trewelany had had a second prophecy, one that would spell further danger for the family, and the Potter's had been warned.

Not even Sirius knew that he had not one, but three godchildren. Molly Weasely was the godmother for the girls also.

When the children had quieted down, and Lily and James had tucked them into bed, they sat in the living room, and wondered what was happening outside.

Nobody had come to visit the family in a few weeks, although Dumbledore had said he would drop in that night. But it was nearly 11 o'clock at night, and there was no sound.

Lily and James quietly spoke to each other about what they knew, the future, and the war. When it was a stroke to midnight, Lily leaned over and pecked James on the cheek.

"Night, James." Lily announced, standing. James nodded.

"I'll be up soon." he answered, standing up, about to return the kiss.

The doors slammed open. Dumbledore strode into the room, holding presents, and bearing a grim expression.

"For the children." Dumbledore said, handing the couple the presents. "Lily, James, I must warn you; we may have a traitor among us. Do not-"

"Go out for any reason." James finished. "I know, sir. I won't, at least for my family's sake."

Dumbledore smiled grimly. "You've finally become responsible, James. I never though I'd see the day..."

"Thank you for the presents!" Lily said. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"No, no thank you. I must be off." said Dumbledore. "Say happy birthday to the kids for me."

"We will." Lily replied.

Once Dumbledore had left, the couple sat down on the couch. Lily rested her head against James's shoulder.

"I'm scared, James. What if Voldemort finds us? What will happen to Rose, Willow, and Harry?"

"Rose and Willow already have the charms placed on them. They will be safe. Harry... we'll protect him."

"I wish he could have the same spells placed on him." Lily said. "Then he could be safe also."

"You know we can't do that. If something happens to us, Dumbledore will take care of him, or Sirius. People know about Harry. They've seen him. If the girl's hadn't been sick, they would be in the same situation. Let's focus on keeping Harry safe, and making sure the charms hold on Willow and Rose."

"Yes, I know." Lily said, looking up at James with big green eyes. "I know."

Later that night, Voldemort came to the Potter house. James was killed trying to stop Voldemort, although he was wandless. The charm placed on Rose and Willow sent them to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Lily died protecting Harry, and Harry became the Boy Who Lived.

Only two people alive knew that their was more than one Potter existed, and one had no form to do any harm... for now.


	2. Chapter 1- Rose

Chapter One: Rose

Rose ran barefoot through the wet grass, past the rows of sown ground, and past the sheep and pigs. She was running with her long red hair flying behind her, her dark brown eyes trained ahead. It was only 4:00 in the morning, but that didn't bother her.

The English countryside passed in a blur as Rose pushed her legs far, knowing she would have to return to the place, the orphanage that she resides in.

Rose was ten, but the next day she would be eleven, would leave for another orphanage, one in London.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. What if it was worse? Here, she was the oldest, and no one beat her up anymore, not even the adults, except for Jonathan. At the new place she would be one of the youngest.

Rose shook her head. _Stop it Rose, _she thought. _It's not like you have a choice._ The orphanage dictated her life. Either way, Rose would have to leave tomorrow. They only took children from newborn to ten years of age.

Rose turned around at her usual point, knowing she would not have time today to go farther. Somedays, she would get up extra early, or even stay out past 5:30 am. But she was packing, and the board of directors at Arelan London Orphanage would be observing her, and the other children.

Tomorrow, if the other orphanage, Arelan, agreed to take Rose, she would move to the new place, far away from this farming district, and the endless frustration and anger she felt there.

Rose was now back at the building, and she slipped inside, glancing at a clock. It was nearly 5:30 in the morning, and she raced to her room just as the horn blared. She was already halfway dressed, and as she ran her old worn comb through her hair, she still felt the effects of running flow through her, how free she felt as she ran.

Rose stood at attention in front of her (made) bed. She watched as the other fourteen girls finished making their beds and stand stiffly.

Mr. Ross slammed the door open and stared at the girls. Rose cursed in her mind. Jonathan Ross would beat anyone and was the worst at morning inspections.

He stalked up the line, from the youngest three year olds, up to Rose. She began to relax her mind. No one had been pulled out of line, and snarled at. Maybe her last day may began well.

Then Mr. Ross was in front of Rose. She stared up at him with her big brown eyes, trying to look innocent.

He seized Rose's hands, and saw the dirt on them, where she had fallen earlier.

"Neglected to wash your hands last night, I see." Mr. Ross said quietly. Rose didn't reply. She knew much better than that.

The first thing any child at the orphanage learned is never talk back to a supervisor. That would only earn you a beating.

"You are lucky that today is your last day here." Mr. Ross snarled. Rose looked at her feet. "If Arelan wasn't coming today, you would have a thrasing, you nasty little girl,"

Rose fought the urge to reply that Mr. Ross was a nasty little man. But she kept her mouth shut.

Mr. Ross merely slapped her, before moving along.

A few hours later, the Arelan board of directors had arrived to evaluate Rose. She didn't exactly understand the concept of evaluation. She had met many children who bounced from one house to another, with never having been evaluated.

"So you are called Rose? Just Rose?" a sweaty fat man had asked. Rose had nodded.

"Yes."

"And you are going to be eleven tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to leave this place?"

Rose had to think about it. She wouldn't mind leaving the orphanage, but she loved the country. She loved the long runs in the morning, when everything seemed new and hopeful. But if she had the choice, she would leave.

"Yes."

The man continued to ask questions. Finally, late in the day, Rose was called into the main office of the orphanage.

"Arelan Orphanage of London will accept Rose." a tall man in a suit announced. "We will leave after the dinner that was offered."

It was official. Rose was leaving her childhood behind for London. She was leaving the beautiful countryside, and dirty orphanage. She didn't know what Arelan held, but it had to be better than here,


	3. Chapter 2- Willow

Chapter Two: Willow

Willow woke to the sounds of a kettle squealing. She yawned, stretching her arms out. She slid out of bed and threw her clothes on, wishing she could fast forward into tomorrow.

Her eleventh birthday. Willow was the adopted child of witch Maragaret Ivory, and wizard Aaron Ivory. Although it was suspected that Willow was all muggle, or perhaps a squib, Willow and her parents still hoped that she would be a witch, and be accepted into Hogwarts. Maybe Willow was born of muggles, but was muggle-born!

Willow had never shown any sign of being magical, other than the odd mark on her arm that she swore moved occasionally- a tiny squiggly line that looked like a thunderbolt, or maybe a raindrop.

Willow had two older 'siblings'- both wizards, and both real children of the Ivory parents. They were Adolph, who, despite WW2, Maragaret named after her grandfather, and Angus, for Aaron's grandfather and father. Both boys went by Andy (Adolph) and Eric (Angus- don't ask why...). Willow had come to them at three years old, weak, injured, very thin, and ill. They had folded her into the family, despite the fact that she needed much medicine for her various illnesses and her injuries.

Now Willow was very strong and healthy, and so it seemed no long term effects had been left behind, except for a spirarling scar on her left shoulder.

How very wrong she was.

Willow opened the door to her room and entered the lit hallway. Downstairs, she could hear Adolph and Angus arguing over breakfast, as usual.

"But _I _wanted the last of the cereal Eric!" Adolph growled, tugging the empty box from Angus's hands as Willow entered the kitchen.

"Like I bloody care _Adolph."_ Angus hissed back, definitely angry now. Usually Angus only called Adolph by his name if he was fed up with the boy, and wanted to provoke the older boy.

Adolph glared at Angus now. "I told you, call me Andy." his voice was calm and even, although his eyes spoke otherwise.

Willow rolled her eyes, snatching the bowl from the feuding brothers. She poured milk into the bowl and started eating it.

She was half-way through before either boy noticed what Willow had done. They turned and stared at their sister, just now realizing her presence.

"WILLOW!" they shouted, bringing down Mr. and Mrs. Ivory, the later of which looked very different. Her belly was huge!

"What's with all the racket?" Mr. Ivory asked. The boys sighed, giving up the war.

"Nothing." they announced.

Mr. Ivory studied them for a moment before continuing to drop bread into the toaster. "Good." he answered. "Because we have a announcement."

The three siblings turned and glanced at each other. "What?" they asked together.

Mrs. Ivory came and held Mr. Ivory's hand, smiling. "We are going to have a baby."

Willow, Adolph, and Angus all glanced at each other, eyes wide.

"What? How?"

"Really? Adopting, or for real?"

"Now? Why?"

The three siblings began speaking at once, asking many questions before Mr. Ivory raised his hand. "Enough." the three settled down. "Now, to answer some of your questions.."

"As you know, your mother returned yesterday from her trip to the American wizarding school in Philadalphia. When she left, she was already pregnant, but neither of us realized it. When she called, she had given me the news. That's also when I visited her."

"When's it due?" Willow asked. Mrs. Ivory smiled.

"Next month."

Willow grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. A baby sister!

"And tomorrow, we find out if you are a witch or not." Mr. Ivory then said.

Willow's grin wavered. "But what if I'm not? What if I'm just a muggle?"

Mr. Ivory put a hand on Willow's shoulder. "We'll still love you."

Willow woke up on July 31st, a gently raining pattering against her bedroom window. She threw back the covers, racing down the stairs to the breakfast table, where her family waited.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted. Adolph and Angus wrapped Willow in a bone-crushing hug.

"Not-breathing!" she gasped. The boys grinned sheepishly and stepped back.

"Sorry, Will." they said in unison. Willow grinned.

"No problem." she turned to her mother. "Are the letters here yet?"

Her mother started to shake her head when there was a tapping at the window. Angus, Adolph, and Willow lunged at the window, where three tawny owls fell in.

Willow slowly read the writing on her letter, which was bright green:

_Miss. W. Ivory_  
_No. 6, Phillips Drive_

_Waterloo, Great Britain_

With shaking hands, Willow opened the envelope, and scanned the page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbldore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Ivory,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Willow glanced up at her mother, her eyes shining. "I _am _a witch!" She laughed, dancing around the kitchen. "I'm not a muggle!"

Mrs. Ivory then pulled out three letters, all adressed to Hogwarts School. She handed them to the patiently waiting owls, who promptly went off.

Adolph scanned his supplies list. "Nothing new, except for the Grade 5 of _the Standard Book of Spells_ and a new defense book."

Angus nodded. "Same, except with Grade 3."

Willow took out the second sheet of paper, which read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZADRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Willow handed over the list to her mother who smiled and tussled Willow's blonde hair. "Looks like we'll be taking a trip to Diagon Alley."

Meanwhile, the two brothers were arguing over which House they thought Willow would be in.

"...Gryffindor, like me!" Adolph announced proudly, grinning at his brother.

"Nah, she'll be a Slytherin. Or maybe a Ravenclaw like me." Angus replied.

"Uh, no. I refuse to be in _Slytherin._ Remember Michah Roles? There is no way I'm being in the same House as him."

"How about a Hufflepuff, like her old mum?" Mrs. Ivory suggested, grinning. "Never say us 'puffs are pushovers."

"That's for sure." Adolph and Angus muttered under their breath.

"Well, you're a puzzle then, Will!" Adolph exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Willow rolled her eyes.

She just couldn't wait until September 1.


	4. Chapter 3- Rose

Chapter Three: Rose

Rose stumbled as she stood out in the cold rain, feeling it trail down her face like tears. She straightened, by now knowing if she didn't stand completely straight she would be beaten. She had marks to prove it.

Mr. Brunir leered at the children standing in line. Rose was the youngest, barely eleven years old, and Josaiah Royen was the oldest, his eighteenth birthday only a week away.

After the first day, where that strange letter with her name on it arrived, Rose had quickly caught on to how things were done at Arelan, and followed them.

Rose had been there for nearly a week, and for every letter that followed her here, she received one or more beatings. Yesterday, she hadn't received anything at all, after a horrible beating the day before, when eleven letters had arrived.

Rose now noticed the paper in Mr. Brunir's hand. Her heart sunk. Another beating, maybe more.

When Mr. Brunrir left, Rose quickly escaped the rain and raced the the dining room. She received her bread and small cup of water, and quickly scarfed in down. She then washed the plate and cup and returned it to the kitchen.

When Rose attempted to leave, Mr. Brunrir was waiting. "A letter, Rose. You know what that means."

"How many, sir?" Rose asked quietly.

"Only three. That shouldn't be to horrible, correct?"

Rose didn't answer. She knew that she could make things worse for her now. Mr. Brunrir grabbed her collar and dragged her into what the older kids called the Beating Room.

"You know the drill." Mr. Brunrir hissed. Rose climbed onto the wooden table scoured with blood and claw marks and lay down on it.

She heard the crack of the reed before she felt it. Pain exploded through her body, but she refused to make a noise.

_Crack. _The reed fell on her back again, opening up an older lash. Rose clamped her teeth together, anticipating the next stroke, which, if she was lucky, might be the last.

Another crack, and blood ran down Rose's side. Before she could brace herself, the reed fell again.

After ten strokes, Rose was panting and silently crying. The door burst open, and Rose could hear Mr. Brunir spinning around in surprise.

She heard an odd swishing sound, like a piece of fabric being dragged over the ground. A old man's face loomed down in front of Rose's face.

"Hello, Rose. My name is Albus Dumbldore. I' m going to take you away from here."

Rose stared up at the man. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a purple-faced Mr. Brunir stamping towards Mr. Dumbledore.

"How dare you! What right do you have to take away my charges!" Mr. Brunir exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at Rose.

"You have been abusing this poor girl, Zachary, as you well know."

Mr. Brunir blinked, seemeing stunned. "H-how do you know my name?"

"You are a Squib, correct?" Mr. Dumbledore asked, and although Rose did not understand what the word 'squib' meant, she could see the effect the word has on Mr. Brunir.

"Th-That's none of your business!" Mr. Brunir glared at the man. "Now, you leave right this instant!"

Albus Dumbledore merely smiled and lifted Rose up off the table, carefully avoiding her bleeding cuts.

"Goodbye, Mr. Brunir. I expect you should see a Ministry official quite soon. A wizard abusing a young witch is against the law, you know."

At that, Dumbledore and Rose disappeared with a loud _crack_, leaving a stunned Mr. Brunir staring at a bloody table.


	5. Chapter 4- Willow

Chapter Four: Willow

Willow's arms were full of shopping bags. A silvery barn owl was hooting cheerfully in a metal cage, which was perched on top of the boxes Adolph was holding.

"What else do you need, dear?" Willow's mother asked, handing off a stack of books to her husband, who magicked it back to the house with their other things. Soon all that was left was Willow's new owl, who she named Luna.

"A wand!" Willow announced, excitement welling up inside of her. She had been to Ollivanders twice before with Angus and with Adolph. She finally would get a wand of her own!

The family made it's way down the long twisty street until they reached Ollivander's dusty old shop.

Willow entered the shop to find another girl testing wands. Willow attempted to go quietly to a waiting bench when Adolph bumped into a empty coat rack.

The girl turned her head rapidly. She had bright green eyes and red hair that somehow seemed familiar to Willow.

"Sorry." said Willow, blushing. She glared at her brother who slowly backed out of the shop.

"Um.. c'mon, Angus. Let's go to the joke shop." said Adolph.

Margaret glanced at her husband. "I'll go with them. You stay with Willow."

Willow and her father quietly sat down to wait.

The other girl had a pile of used wands next to her, and looked frustrated, whereas Ollivander seemed delighted.

"Interesting. You are difficult to place, Miss Rose Ward." said Ollivander. Rose watched as Rose flailed yet another wand in the air.

"I wonder..." said Ollivander, then shuffled out of sight into the shelving. Moments later, he came out bearing a dusty old box that he opened with shaking hands.

"Try this. Elder with Phoenix feather, 10 inches, supple." said Ollivander. Rose took the wand, and a rain of golden spark flew from the tip immediately. A warm wind blew through the shop, and Ollivander's eyes widened slightly.

"Strange." said Ollivander. "That wand, Miss Ward, has been sitting in my shop for many years. Such a strong response... I see a unique future for you. I'm sure it will be very interesting, having an elder wand."

"Um... thank you, Mr. Ollivander." said Rose.

"That would be 7 galleons, Miss Ward." said Ollivander, holding out one withered hand.

Rose pulled out the money and dropped it into the man's hand.

Rose smiled at Willow as she sat down. "I have to wait for Mr. Dumbledore. He left to speak with someone."

"You're with Dumbledore?" Willow said in awe. "That's amazing!"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "He is very kind."

Willow tilted her head. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "I have him to thank for my freedom."

"Hello, miss." said Ollivander. "Are you here for a wand?"  
"Yes, sir." said Willow nervously.

"And who might you be?" said Ollivander.

"I'm Willow. Willow Ivory." Willow said.

"Ivory, eh? I had your brothers, Adolf and Angus, and your parents too, Miss Willow. Adolf had a wand of aspen, with a phoenix tail core. 9 inches, and rather swishy. Angus was different- apple and unicorn tail hair, 10 ½ inches, unyielding." Ollivander now squinted at Willow. "Hmm..."

The old man pulled out a long tape measure and began to take in her height. Willow realized with a start that the tape measure was doing it by itself.

"Which is your wand arm, Miss Willow?" asked Ollivander.

"Left, sir." said Willow.

"Interesting." said Ollivander. "Left handed witches are quite fun to match."

Willow didn't know what he meant by that, but restrained from asking.

"Accio, tape measure." said Ollivander, and the tape flew into his hand. He disappeared behind the shelves for a moment, before reappearing at Willow's side. "Here, try this- holly and unicorn, 13 inches, reasonably swishy."

Willow had hardly moved the wand before Ollivander snatched it away. "Here, cherry and dragon heart-string."

Willow took it, but Ollivander shook his head.

Soon, there was a large pile of tried wands next to Willow.

"Another tricky costumer!" said Ollivander, glancing towards Rose. "Third one today!"

"Who was the first?" asked Willow curiously.

"A boy named Harry Potter. Holly, phoenix tail feather. Quite a quiet boy, him. Very shy, and seemed rather bewildered when people knew who he was."

"Harry Potter?" Willow said excitedly. "Wasn't he the one who stopped You-Know-Who as a baby?"

"Perhaps." said Ollivander. "We might never know. Here, try this- cedar and phoenix tail feather."

Once again, the wand did not suit Ollivander. Finally, he pulled out a long, gray box.

"It shall be intriguing to see if you suit this wand, Miss Ivory." said Ollivander, carefully pulling out a handsome pale brown wand with few embellishments. "Cypress and phoenix tail feather, 12 inches, and surprisingly swishy."

Willow took the wand and felt a warmth move up her arm and felt a similarly warm wind brush her hair back.

"Interesting." said Ollivander. Then he shook his head, and held out his hand. "Seven gold galleons, please."

As Willow paid the gold, the door swung open, and Albus Dumbledore came in.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore." said Ollivander. "Are you still using that old Cypress wand?"

"No." said Dumbledore. "I have a new one- Elder and threstle tail hair."

Ollivander's eyes flashed in interest. "Elder and threstle? Unusual combination."

"Indeed." said Dumbledore. "Come along, Rose."

Rose waved to Willow as she walked out the door. "Bye, Willow! See you at Hogwarts!"


	6. Chapter 5- Rose

Chapter Five: Rose

"Who was that, Rose?" Dumbledore asked as they walked up the street. Rose shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just met her. Her name is Willow. She's a first year too!"

"Really?" Dumbledore said, smiling. "That is interesting. Now, Rose, I suggest you take this money and buy an ice cream cone. I must speak to someone. I will be right back." Dumbledore pressed some of the strange coins into Rose's hand and headed towards a giant of a man carrying a cage with a white owl. Rose shrugged and began to walk down the street.

Rose turned her wand over in her hand. "Elder and phoenix feather..." she murmured. Rose was so entranced that she didn't notice the boy with dark hair and glasses until she ran into him. Rose fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch!" she and the boy exclaimed. Rose looked up to see the boy on the ground next to her.

"Sorry!" they said together. "Are you okay?"

Rose glanced at the boy and giggled. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I." said the boy ruefully, standing up. He offered a hand to Rose. "Harry Potter."

Rose took. "Rose.. Ward."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "Ward?"

Rose shrugged. "Never knew my last name. Got stuck with Ward."

Harry winced. "Orphan?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah." she scuffled her shoes. "Um... so where are you going? Where's your parents?"

"I'm finding my friend, Hagrid. He's the ground keeper at Hogwarts and the one who told me I was a _wizard_..." Harry said this in a voice that told her he could hardly believe it. "And, um, my parents...they're dead too."

"Oh." Rose said. "So we're both alone."

Harry smiled. "Not completely. Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

Rose smiled back. "See you, Harry. It was nice meeting you."

Harry waved as he walked away, back towards where Rose had left Dumbledore. She then continued to the ice cream shop and bought a small strawberry cone.

Rose sat back in her chair, licking her ice cream. She realized that she had never actually tried ice cream, and liked how it felt in the hot August heat. She stared up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds move across the blue world.

Rose closed her eyes and smiled. If this was what the wizard world was going to be like, she would be content.

"Rose?" Dumbledore called. A hand clamped down on Rose's shoulder. "We must be off."

Rose opened her eyes. "What?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Fell asleep. Well, I don't blame you. It's been a long day. Now, come on."

Dumbledore offered a hand to her and Rose took it. His grip was surprisingly strong as he helped her up. As they walked, he told her what would happen.

"Your stuff is already packed and in your trunk. Tom the Barkeeper will show you to your room. Here is your ticket." at this, Dumbledore handed her a envelope. "Instructions on how to get through the barrier are in here. You will go to Kings Cross- I'll send Hagrid to take you- and get on Platform 9 and ¾. It leaves at eleven o' clock sharp-"

"Morning or afternoon, sir?" Rose interjected. Dumbledore smiled.

"Morning, Miss Ward. After that, the train will take you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Sir, why don't you just take me with you to Hogwarts?" Rose asked. "I could sleep in the hospital wing again. And the school nurse-"

"Madame Pomfrey, yes." Dumbledore said.

"Madame Pomfrey," Rose continued, "didn't want me to go in the first place. She wanted me to stay so she could oversee my healing."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, before nodding. "It would be best in normal circumstances for you to take the train, however..."

Rose smiled and threw her arms around the tall wizard's waist. "Thank you Professor!" she said, before wincing and collapsing, clutching at her back.

Dumbledore knelt next to Rose. "Rose?"

"I'm okay...I think." Rose said softly, her cheeks bright red. "I just strained my back."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before taking Rose's hand. "Well, let's just go to the Hospital Wing and let 'the school nurse' check you out, okay?"

Rose nodded painfully. "Okay."

Then, Rose felt a peculiar sensation: as if she was being squeezed through a rubber tube. She wanted to scream, but then-

"Welcome back, Professor. I see you have broken the rules...again." said a familiar voice.

Rose sat up to see Madame Pomfrey tutting at the headmaster. "-how you manage to Apparate inside school grounds, I don't know..."

"My dear Madame Pomfrey, I must keep some of my secrets." Dumbledore chuckled.

"If the rumors are true, I've only seen a handful of the secrets under your cap, headmaster. Rose, what have you done now?"

"Hurt my back, ma'am." Rose said.

"Well, I can fix it." said the healer. "Again."


	7. Chapter 6- Rose

Rose: Chapter Six

Rose lay on her stomach, unable to fall back asleep. It wasn't her back- it had almost completely healed now- but the fact that she was going to be an official Hogwarts student in a few hours. Just a few more hours of wandering around alone, and the school would be full.

What if Rose wasn't good enough? She had never been to a proper school before. Would she have to know how to add and subtract? She barely knew how to read. And what about her scars? Would she be teased because of them?

Finally, Rose threw off the covers, and slipped out of bed. After changing into her Hogwarts robes, she left the Hospital Wing and headed into the Great Hall.

She shivered as cold air leaked under the door. There was a sense of anticipation, as if the room could sense the influx of students that would be coming. Rose wondered if that was possible in this world of magic. Rose noticed that instead of the single table that had been there the night before, there were four long tables in the main part of the room and a fifth table in the front.

"Rose? What are you doing in here? Breakfast isn't ready yet."

Rose turned to see the strict teacher, Professor McGonagall. Rose blushed. "I couldn't sleep."

McGonagall nodded. "Excited...and worried, I suspect." Rose nodded. "Well, breakfast should be ready soon. Pick a table."

Rose chose the table nearest to the wall. McGonagall took her place up at the top table.

Within about ten minutes, the rest of the staff had trickled in. Rose felt small as she sat alone at the long table.

However, that was soon changed. Dumbledore noticed how alone she was and called down to her. "Rose, come join us. Professor Trewlany has requested that her meal be brought up to her."

Rose smiled up at the headmaster and joined the staff.

When breakfast was over, Rose headed for the library, her head spinning with the stories she had heard from the teachers. She shook her head, giggling to herself. She hadn't known that Professor Sprout was so feisty!

Rose entered the musty library, her book bag trailing behind her. She intended to catch up with her classmates. She didn't know how many of them had come from normal families, and how many came from wizard families, so she had to be prepared.

Within an hour, she was close to tears. She struggled to read every page, hating how stupid she felt. It seemed impossible.

Rose skipped lunch, determined to finish reading at least one book. It wasn't until Madame Pince came over to her.

"Rose, the other students have arrived. You need to go down to Professor McGonagall for the Sorting."

Rose's heart sped up. She thanked the prickly librarian and ran down the hall.

Rose skidded into the group of first years, completely out of breath. Professor McGonagall looked up. "Oh, Miss Doe, there you are."

"Sorry, Professor." Rose gasped.

McGonagall nodded curtly. "Well, on we go then."

The doors slammed open, and they entered the Great Hall.

The heads of the older students craned around as the first years entered the hall. Rose's hands were sweaty, and she felt afraid.

They were led to an old frayed hat that was sitting on a stool. Rose stared at it, confused until it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're safe in hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause thundered around the Great Hall, and then the Sorting began. McGonagall began calling out names, and Rose's hands grew even sweatier.

Then, it was time. "Ward, Rose!"

Rose stumbled forward, her gaze fixed on the hat. She sat on the stool, and closed her eyes as the hat fell over her face.

"Interesting... such a unique mind! Clever, brave, proud... quite resourceful! Well then, where to put you?"

Rose stayed silent as the hat thought. For a moment, she became very afraid. Would the hat ever Sort her?

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed. Relieved, Rose slid off the chair and headed towards a cheering mass of green and silver.

Rose watched as the other students were sorted. She smiled when a girl named Hermione was put into Gryffindor.

Then, a name she recognized was called. "Ivory, Willow!"


	8. Chapter 7- Willow

Chapter Seven: Willow

"Ward, Rose!" McGonagall called out. Willow started in surprise. She narrowed her eyes, thinking about the few tidbits her brothers had given her about the Sorting. One of them was that the Sorting always went in order of last names, A-Z. Ward should have been near the end, not near the beginning.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out eventually. The sound of cheering permeated the Hall.

Willow watched as Rose walked over to the Slytherin table. The Sorting continued.

"Ivory, Willow!" McGonagall announced. Willow's hands grew sweaty as she stumbled forward. Her eyes narrowed in on the hat, the rest blacked out. The sound of the Hall faded as Willow sat on the stool and the hat was placed over her eyes.

"Fascinating... plenty of courage, resourcefulness...intelligence. And..oh! A thirst to sacrifice yourself to save your friends... truthful... Well, better be...Gryffindor!"

The last word was shouted to the Hall. Willow grinned nervously as the crowd cheered, before joining the Gryffindor table. Adolf patted her on the shoulder.

"Well done!" he said. "We can overwhelm Angus now." He winked, before turning back to the Sorting.

The other students passed in a blur. Three people stuck out in her mind. The first was a boy named Draco Malfoy. He had a pale, pointed face that seemed unpleasant. He was Sorted immediately into Slytherin. Next was Harry Potter. Willow had grown up hearing stories about him and watched in interest as the Hat Sorted him.

"Lot's of hat stalls this year." Adolf noted to his friend. "More than usual."

"Strange." his friend agreed. "Willow was one, wasn't she?"

"Think so." said Adolf. "She was on for about three minutes."

"I'm hungry!" the friend groaned. "That hat better hurry up with the Potter kid."

Finally, the hat called out it's decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall exploded in noise. Harry's face was bright red, but he looked relieved.

The last person who left an impression on Willow was a boy with bright red hair and freckles. He took no longer than anyone else, but something struck a chord inside her when she saw him.

The Sorting ended, and the hat and stool were taken away. Dumbledore spoke a little before food appeared on all the plates.

Willow grinned at her brother before digging in.

Willow's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. She was covered in sweat, and her hands shook. There was a fog in her mind that slowly faded away. Willow sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Her heart was still racing, and Willow pressed a hand to her heart.

"You okay?" the girl with brown hair and big teeth whispered to her.

"Yes. Sorry for waking you." Willow said, lying down.

"It's okay." the girl said back, before falling back asleep.

Willow soon fell asleep herself, a deep, dreamless sleep that would erase the night's occurrence from her mind.

(sorry for the short chapter!)


	9. Chapter 8- Rose

Chapter 8: Rose

Rose Ward's day was not starting out well. She had been singled out by the teachers the night before, to be sure that she was fit to return to classes. She had had to take a potion, before being sent down to the Slytherin common room, where an annoyed sixth year had to open the door for her. The password was "Salazar", which Rose thought was rather obvious.

She had not slept well. Nightmares had repeatedly woken her up, from the screaming of a woman, to the pain of being beaten, to dreams that she couldn't remember, but that she had bolted upright, sweating and trying not to cry.

Rose had gotten up and tried to change in the bathroom, but it was full. She tried dressing behind her four poster, but a girl saw her anyway.

"Why are you so scarred?" she asked curiously. Rose shook her head.

"Doesn't matter."

"Freak."

Rose's heart stopped. She had grown up labeled a freak. She had been beat by the other orphans because of that. She thought things would be different.

Maybe not.

After that, she had made it to breakfast. She had received her schedule, and the other first year's word had obviously spread.

No one spoke to her. When Rose got her schedule, she couldn't even understand what half of it said, or what the words meant. It seemed like gibberish.

STUDENT:

Ward, Rose

HOUSE:

Slytherin

YEAR: 1

AGE: 11

Period

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

First

Potions

Charms

Potions

Charms

Potions

Second

Defense Against the Dark Arts

History of Magic

Herbology

Transfiguration

Potions

Flying (3:30 pm)

Midnight

Astronomy

Rose tried to take a calming breath, but fear overwhelmed her anyway. When it was time to go to lessons, Rose was left alone at the table.

Professor McGonagall came up to her. "Rose? Is something wrong?

That was the last straw. Rose burst into tears, something she hadn't done since she was a child.

The strict teacher sat down by the crying girl. "Rose? What's wrong?"

Rose shoved her schedule towards the teacher. "I c-can't r-read this."

The teacher frowned, taking the sheet. "You can't read?"

Rose shook her head, hiccuping. She wiped her eyes, slowly regaining her poise. McGonagall put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Well, your first class is Potions with Professor Snape. He is your Head of House." McGonagall went on to explain Rose's entire schedule. Finally, she handed back the schedule. "Now, Rose, I have a preposition for you."

Rose looked up at the teacher.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Would you like to take reading lessons with me?"  
Rose nodded, breaking into a watery smile. "Yes! Thank you."

The teacher smiled. "Well, you best be off. Tell Professor Snape that you are excused by me." She waved her wand, and a piece of paper with writing appeared on it. She handed it to Rose.

Rose smiled, and ran out of the room, heading for the dungeons.

Rose slowed to a walk as she neared the Potions classroom. During her stay before the term started, she had known where to go. She was grateful for it, because she didn't know if she could have found the room otherwise.

Rose opened the classroom door. She winced as it squeaked.

Several heads turned to face her. Rose managed to compose her face into a mask, but she knew it was at least a little red. She handed Snape her slip before turning to look at the class.

Most of the students had partners. Rose looked around desperately, until the girl from the wand shop waved her hand at her. Rose sighed in relief, and slid in next to her.

"Hi, Rose!" she said, grinning widely. "We were just about to start!"

By the end of class, Rose was feeling much better. She had found a friend in Willow, despite learning that Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other on principle. She had escaped the Potions Masters snide comments, and had avoided the strange hatred he had for the dark haired boy from Diagon Alley, Harry.

Willow was chattering next to her, occasionally waving to older students. "...so Professor Snape just starts ripping into Harry Potter-" Willow paused for dramatic effect, "- and Harry eventually tells Snape to ask Hermione!"

Rose stared at the other girl. "You're kidding."

"No!" said Willow happily. "It was awesome. Seriously, he may be giving my brothers a run for their money. He might even surpass the Weasley twins!"

"The Weasley twins?" asked Rose.

"Fred and George. They are the prank kings of the school. Not to mention, they are also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Bye!" Willow said, waving as she turned the corner.

"Bye." said Rose, watching the other girl go.

_Harry Potter_, Rose thought. _There's something different about him, and I'm going to find out what it is._


	10. Chapter 9, part 1 - Willow

Chapter 9- Willow

Despite how Willow had acted, she wasn't as happy as she let on. From the moment she had befriended Rose, the Gryffindors had started avoiding her. Willow knew that Rose was a better friend then those who would abandon her, but it was still hard. The only people who talked to her were a few Hufflepuffs, the teachers, Rose, and her brothers. And Harry, Hermione, and the three youngest male Weaselys.

The Slytherins picked on her, pushing her in the hall and mocking her. The Ravenclaws didn't make any attempt to even acknowledge her existence. With the few Gryffindor exceptions, they shunned her, often lumping her in with the Slytherins and making snide remarks whenever she was in the room.

Willow spent much of her time with Rose, finding places where the two outcasts could escape.

They were sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, having 'borrowed' two brooms from Madam Hooch. Both girls had proved to be excellent fliers, even though Rose had never flown before. Willow grinned as Rose pulled out a bundle of food for their lunch. They laid out the blanket and began to eat, talking about classes and homework.

"Snape gave us so much," Rose said, waving her parchment in the air. "Not to mention, we still have all that work from everyone else."

Willow nodded emphatically, nibbling on a piece of bread. "Hermione- you know her, right?- has been helping me. She's a muggle-born, but she knows more than I do!"

Rose tilted her head. "You aren't muggle-born?"

Willow shook her head. "I was adopted by wizards. I don't know if I'm muggle-born, a half-blood, or even a pure blood. I seriously doubt the last one though."

She fell quiet, wondering about who her parents were, and why she ended up alone. Something in her gut told her they were dead, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to meet them one day, maybe to have her nightmares explained. She loved her adopted parents, but there was something about the lure of her birth parents that drew her.

Rose nodded. "I'm an orphan too, but I was never adopted."

Willow's eyes widened. "Really? Do you know who your parents are?"

Rose shook her head. "All I know is Dumbledore knows. I don't know how, but the old man knows. I intend to find out."

Willow laughed, standing up. "We'd better get back before someone notices we're gone."

Rose nodded, shoving one last crust into her mouth. They grinned, and took off.

Willow struggled to stay awake as Professor Binns lectured on Goblin Wars. The subject itself was interesting, but the old ghost's voice made it incredibly boring. She instead glanced around the room, observing her fellow Gryffindors.

The red-headed boy, Ron, was out. She had to hide her grin when she noticed him snoring. He was pretty loud.

The black haired boy beside him was Harry Potter. She noticed that he was awake, but doodling. Beside her was Hermione, whose quill frantically scratched away notes.

Willow leaned back, sighing. She pulled out her parchment and quill, and took some notes. For Binn's homework, she usually just read Hermione's notes and A History of Magic. She had an exceptional memory, and could remember everything she read. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly good at academics.

She would rather ride a broom or practice spells then write or listen to a lecture. Classes like Binn's drove her spare.

Finally, the bell rang, and Willow could escape. As she walked alone through the corridor, she could hear the other students talking excitedly about Halloween, which was the next day.

Hermione ran up beside her, to Willow's surprise. "H-Hi!" Willow said.

Hermione grinned. "Hey, Willow. Did you hear what Professor Binn's was saying about Uric the Oddball?"

Willow shook her head, a grin on her mouth. "Which one was he? The one with the pet augurys, or-"

Hermione nodded. Willow shrugged, and Hermione launched into a monologue about the odd wizard. To her surprise, it was pretty funny. She realized Hermione would be a good teacher for the class.

"Is Ron still bugging you?" Willow asked. Hermione nodded. They began to talk about the red head and somehow ended up talking about the pranks of her own brothers, and the Weasely twins.

As they seperated, Willow wondered if Hermione counted as her second true friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
